Puzzle Of My Heart
by howtosavealife
Summary: Derek left meredith pregnant, 3years ago. What happens when he returns to become chief of surgery
1. Chapter 1

Meredith Grey was sitting in a local café reading the daily newspaper sipping on her latte. Meredith was a world class surgeon and a single mom; despite the fact her mother was one as well. The reason for Meredith being a single mom is when she found out that she was pregnant she told the love of her life to leave and get out her life because he was still married.

Chloe Marie Shepherd had grown up with a very large family consisting of Mark Slone, Cristina Burke, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley, Alex Karev, Preston Burke, Grandma Ellis and Grandad Richard. They had been there for her first word, the first time she cried, the first time she cried, everything. Meredith had done her best to ensure that Chloe would always have someone there for her no matter who it was.

When Meredith reached the middle pages of her newspaper she saw an article which caught her eye.

**Derek Shepherd saves the life of the senator. **

_Dr Derek Shepherded performed an emergency medicalmedical on senator Williams . The Senator fell ill on Friday night and was rushed to Washington General. Where Shepherd found out he had a brain tumor that if had been left could of killed him. _

_Dr Shepherd had just accepted the job of chief of surgery at one of the countries leading hospitals Seattle Grace where current Chief of Surgery Richard Webber will be retiring,_

Meredith was enraged by this article not because she hadn't told Derek about Chloe but because her own father had not told her about him taking over the job. Meredith slammed a couple of dollars down on the table and stormed out of the café heading toward Seattle Grace

As soon as Meredith Land over rover rolled up to Seattle Grace she headed for the chief of surgery's office. She opened the door without knocking and said

"You made him the new fucking chief of surgery and didn't even tell me,"

Meredith then noticed that Derek was sitting in the room with the chief.

"Hello Meredith,"

"Shut Up you don't get to talk to me,"

"Meredith I was going to tell you the decision was only made yesterday," Richard said

"Then how the fuck was it in today's newspapers, you're supposed to be my so called father and yet you lie to my face," Meredith said

"Meredith," Derek said

"NO you don't get to talk to me you left me with a fucking child to raise by myself," Meredith yelled without remembering that she hadn't told Derek.

"WAIT, I am a father," Derek said

"Ok I think we should calm down," Richard said

Meredith just ran from the office, tears were streaming down her face. She found the nearest closet and slumped to the floor of it remembering the night Derek left.

"_You have to fight for us," Derek yelled_

"_NO, you are married Derek you have a beautiful wife who loves you I will not be that person who breaks up a marriage, I will not be the person, I fucking refuse to be that person," _

"_Meredith I am divorcing Addison,"_

"_I have heard that before,"_

"_Mer I love you." _

"_Just get the fuck out of my house," Meredith screamed. _

_Once Derek had left Meredith ran to the bathroom and puked. She decided to take the test and see if she was right._

_Three minutes later the test showed it was positive. That night Meredith cried her self to sleep. _

_The next morning a note had been shoved threw her door saying _

_Gone to New York, call me when you are ready to talk_

_All my love _

_Derek x_


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith was that engrossed in her memories that she hadn't noticed Derek coming in the door, and slumping next to her.

_Spend all your time waiting _

_For that second chance _

_For a break that would make it okay _

_There's always one reason _

_To feel not good enough _

_And it's hard at the end of the day _

_I need some distraction _

_Oh beautiful release _

_Memory seeps from my veins _

_Let me be empty _

_And weightless and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight _

"How could you after everything, you just left and didn't fight for us you thought it would be easier if you just left." Meredith sobbed

Derek took Meredith in his arms and let her cry.

_In the arms of an angel _

_Fly away from here _

_From this dark cold hotel room _

_And the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage _

_Of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some comfort there _

"New York was only a temporary plan, I was going to come back and see you but when you told me to leave and you never called I thought you had moved on I thought you were over me," Derek said

_So tired of the straight line _

_And everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_And the storm keeps on twisting _

_You keep on building the lie _

"Derek I will never get over you, you don't realize how scared I was, I found out I was pregnant and I would have to do it all alone," Meredith said

"I know mer I know," Derek said

"How old is our child?"

"She is three her name is Chloe Marie Shepherd, she has dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes, She is a talkative three year old and always asked when she is going to meet her daddy, she has pictures of you I always told her about you." Meredith said

_That you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference _

_Escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh _

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees _

"So If she saw me she would know who I was," Derek asked

"Yes I never wanted her to grow up not knowing who you were,"

_In the arms of an angel _

_Fly away from here _

_From this dark cold hotel room _

_And the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage _

_Of your silent reverie _

Meredith pager suddenly went off.

"I am performing a medicalmedical in or 3 no one in this hospital has ever done one before except you if you would like to scrub in you can but Derek I haven't forgiven you yet,"

"Ok see you in Or 3,"

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some comfort there? _

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some comfort here? _

The operation had been a huge success the gallery had been full with everyone; Mark Slone, Cristina Burke, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley, Alex Karev, Preston Burke and Chloe. She had not noticed that her daddy was in the or as well as mommy.

Cristina was watching her that day so she decided instead of finding Meredith afterwards that she would take Chloe for some food. When they were down at the café cristina was texting Meredith .

C: Why was McDreamy In the Or?

M: He is the new chief of surgery

C: Does he know about Chloe?

M: Yes

C: What did he say?

M: Nothing my pager went

C: Ok

M: I have got to go Mc Dreamy is coming.

Meredith wished that Derek would not talk to her and her wish was granted he just walked past her and smiled.

Meredith was thinking to herself

_What the fuck? _

She followed him into his office. She was pissed,

"So you don't want to know anything maybe be a part of Chloe's life?"

"I do I just need time to process all of this Meredith I love you so much but the thing is you held something from me, something so important I need some time."

"I know and I am sorry but you left me hurt, broken and pregnant,"

"I was stupid,"

"I was scared,"

They both stood staring at each other not knowing what to do, Derek wanted to grab Meredith and kiss her but he didn't want to be to forward.

So Meredith made the first move she leaned forward and kissed him, all of the past three years came flooding back.

"Don't take too long," Meredith whispered.

Meredith and Derek avoided each other for the rest of the day. When Meredith reached her house she was greeted by a little girl.

"MAMA!" Chloe yelled and jumped into Meredith's arms

"Chloe," Meredith said

"Did you have a good day with uncle mark and Auntie Cristina?"

"Uhhh... Yes!"

"Mama, when will I get to meet my daddy?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because one of my friends in daycare said that it is not good for me not to have a mama without a dada."

"Don't worry cee you will meet your dada soon,"

Meredith put Chloe in her room and went to the living room. In the living room was mark and Cristina.

"Mer what is up?" mark asked.

"Chloe just asked me when she will get to meet her daddy because some kid at day care said it was not good for her too have a mama but not a dada,"

"Meredith if Derek is going to be chief then he will meet cee soon,"

"I know"

Mark was about to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

_Please Read and Review .xx_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll get it," Meredith said

"Derek… what are you doing here?"

Derek didn't say anything he just went up and kissed Meredith. The kiss got quickly heated mer was soon pushed up against the wall but they were interrupted by a little voice.

"Mama?" Chloe turned round when she saw Derek and shouted "DADA" she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Yes I am your dada,"

Meredith started to teat up when she saw this so did Cristina and mark.

"Dada are you gonna leave again?" cee asked

"no baby I'm not,"

Meredith, Derek and Chloe spent all night watching films. When it was time for Chloe's bed she wanted Derek to read her a story and tuck her in.

Once Derek came out of Chloe's room he found Meredith on her bed.

"Derek what the hell was earlier about?"

"I was going to say that I never really needed anytime."

"Ok so what does this mean?"

"It means I want you to be my girlfriend,"

"Yes Derek I will,"

"Well ok then, I better get going since Richard is announcing me as the new chief tomorrow." Derek said

_In your eyes, I found the greatest prize  
you and I could not be closer  
and in your arms, is everything I want  
now I know my search is over _

"No, stay please I have waited for you for so long I haven't had sex in 3 years, had a boyfriend, Derek I waited for you," Meredith said

"Please Derek stay,"

_And I don't know where you take me  
but it's exactly where I wanna be _

"ok,"

Derek went and wrapped his arms around her in a way that he was sort of protecting her, Meredith knew this felt right.

_It's where the stars line up  
it's where the ocean's touch  
it's in a place you've never been that feels like home _

Mark and Cristina interrupted their bliss.

_It's in the air right now  
It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
I've never been so sure, that's where you find love _

"We are going to go now," mark said

"Yes don't keep cee up all night with screams," Cristina said

_People pass, and listen to us laugh  
Wishing that they had the same thing  
and our friends they ask, how we made it last  
I just smile and say the same thing _

Both Meredith and Derek went red at this. Meredith thought about leading Derek upstairs but thought it would be too soon so they both settled for the living room.

"So what was is like saving the senators life?"

_I'm not sure how we got here  
Baby I'm just glad that we got here _

"It was hard, there was security guards everywhere, each watching your movement,"

"Wow,"

"I was just so glad I didn't kill him because their would have been hell to pay,"

_It's where the stars line up  
It's where the ocean's touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like _

"I know,"

Derek leaned in and kissed Meredith she responded quickly but then pulled away,

"Derek I think we should wait I mean you have a big day tomorrow plus cee will probably wake up"

_It's in the air right now  
It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
I've never been so sure, that's where you find love  
That's where you find love _

"Ok well can we just sleep then?"

"Ok,"

They both headed upstairs knowing they were going to get a good night sleep.

_It's where the stars line up  
It's where the ocean's touch  
It's in a place you've never been that feels like home  
It's in the air right now  
It's when you give your all, and give a little more  
I've never been this sure, that's where you find love_

_Please Read and Review .xx_


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing they know Chloe has jumped into their bed and mark is standing in their room.

"Mama, dada Unkie mark says he gonna tickwle me awl day,"

"I'm sure he won't," Derek said picking her up into her arms.

"Because I am." Derek started tickling her again

"MAMA why are they awl tickwle me?"

"I don't know."

Meredith got up and left father and daughter to bond, mark followed her out into the hall.

"You know she keeps asking when her dada will get up, she loves him already."

"I know,"

"So what are you and cee doing today?"

"I might take her to the park."

"Ok, but bring her in to the hospital to see Derek working,"

"Ok,"

Meredith and Derek got quickly dressed despite Derek's best efforts for sex,

When they got to the hospital they decided to go their separate ways so the rumor mill wouldn't start up early.

The meeting with the rest of the surgical staff went well. The chief announced that Derek would take over his job as of the next day.

Once the meeting was over it was 2o'clock and mark would be bringing Chloe into the hospital to see Derek.

As he turned the corner he saw a little girl running towards him.

"Dada," Chloe yelled (This earned many looks from the nurses)

"Unkie Mark says that we cowld stwy and watch you work,"

"did he now," Derek said

"Yes," mark said

"I was going to see if you were in surgery so she could watch you because she was desperate to see you,"

Meredith rounded the corner and Chloe shouted "MAMA" this earned more looks from the nurses.

"Why don't we all go to my office because we are getting many funny looks," said Derek

But instead mark shouted "What haven't you ever seen a family before, get back to work,"

_Please Read and Review .xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Derek had a Craniotomy at 4pm, so mark and Meredith took cee to see her daddy in action.

As soon as Meredith and mark got to the gallery Chloe shouted.

"DADA!" this earned a few looks from the other people in the gallery.

Mark was ready to punch them out.

"Mama, why does dada have a weird hat on,"

"Because it is so his hair doesn't fall into peoples brains,"

"OK,"

They surgery was going on for a few hours when some scrub nurses came and sat down next to mark, They didn't know who Meredith was.

"Oh My look at the new chief of surgery he is dreamy,"

"I heard he has a girl friend and a daughter,"

"So that has never stopped him before, I mean remember that intern he slept with at prom a few years ago,"

"I thought those were rumors, not he did,"

Meredith was on the brink of tears.

Meredith got up and left mark would had started shouting at them if it wasn't for Chloe asleep in his arms.

"Hey nurse don't you have some bed pans to change?"

"No Dr Slone,"

"Well you want to stop fucking talking about my best friends girlfriend while she was in the fucking room I swear on my life if I hear any gossip about them I will hold you two personally responsible,"

With that he left, no noticing a very worried Derek looking up.

_Please Read and Review .xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Once Derek scrubbed out he went to find mark, he found him standing by the nurses station looking pissed.

"You know at this moment in time I hate nurses,"

"Why?"

"Because they can't stop talking about how damn dreamy you are?"

"What jealous?"

"No but they keep up setting your girlfriend so if I were you I would go and find Meredith and put things right,"

At that moment Derek turned around and went in search of Meredith, he found her sitting in his office crying.

He instantly rushed to her side.

"Meredith what's up?"

"Those nurse think they are gonna get into your pants because of our track record,"

"What?"

"They were talking about how dreamy you were and how much they loved you and one nurse put them right and they said he has done it before though,"

"Meredith those are just nasty rumors I love you,"

"What,"

"I Derek Shepherd Love you Meredith Grey,"

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Derek…"

"Yes…"

"I love you too,"


End file.
